Have you ever felt?
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Fuuma comes back to his appartment he shares with Kamui expecting a party for his win with the basketball team, only to find a sleepy teen. Will Fuuma's methods to help him sleep work? One shot, yaoi, graphic-ish


Have you ever felt...?

Fuuma entered the apartment with a slight spring in his step, but who wouldn't? His team had just won the basket ball regional's!

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Kamui yawned as he padded into the sitting room, half asleep.

"Just thinking of the praise and parties I'm going to be getting because of my victory for the school" Fuuma grinned at the smaller teen while he put the kettle on.

"That was like, beginning of the week...Fuuma it's 11:30, what time do you call late then?"

"Depends, want a coffee now you're up?"

"I like sleep. However that's obviously the opposite of you."

"Harsh tongued, even when you're half asleep. So what if I'm celebrating" Fuuma put on a fake pout.

"Idiot." Kamui rolled his eyes and trudged back to his bedroom, there was the distinctive noise of the teen collapsing on his bed. "If you're going to celebrate at least do it when I'm awake..."

Fuuma silently turned the kettle off, he didn't feel like coffee anymore, he decided he'd celebrate with Kamui. To Fuuma, this meant one of two things...

Kamui was sprawled out on his front, he'd been having a rough week of it at school, not to mention he'd been feeling exhausted too. He ran his long slightly effeminate fingers through his dark hair and pushed a few stray strands out of his face.

"hey Kamui, you know what, it was Monday when we won the regional's and its now Friday, you still haven't celebrated with me" Fuuma lent against the door frame, arms folded and his legs slightly crossed, smirking.

"Cut me some slack" Kamui groaned, he lifted his hand wearily and a pillow flew over at Fuuma, nearly knocking him off balance. "I'm tired, tomorrow ok?"

"You've been saying that all week" Fuuma sat next to the sprawled teen, he tilted his head, calculated how he was going to catch Kamui off guard, then went for it.

"Well i've been tired, that's the end of – " Kamui stopped mid-sentence as he felt Fuuma's large hand snaking its way down his back, then up again. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because if you're tired, i'll help you get to sleep quicker" his hand got lower and lower, he slipped underneath his belt, Kamui leant up on his arms quickly, and then lost all strength as Fuuma began teasing his opening.

"Damn it Fuuma..." he gritted his teeth as he clawed at his large pillow.

"Feel like celebrating now?" Fuuma flipped Kamui over sharply, undid his belt and jeans in a flash.

Kamui inhaled sharply as Fuuma began gently licking at the younger teen's length, soon after the older boy deep-throated it. Kamui bit his lip and wrenched his eyes shut as he thrust into each up and down motion from his lover.

"Stop teasing me you prick!" Kamui said breathlessly but still retaining his normal tone.

Fuuma lifted his head and looked Kamui straight in the eyes, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"If that's what you really want"

Kamui leant back, this was new to him in so many ways, he looked up at Fuuma who was leaning over him. He was huge compared to him.

_Oh...my...god I'm going to be crushed! _Kamui thought to himself as he examined his lover's body, he allowed his eyes to wander down, he then saw it.

"Fuuma how the hell is that going to fit in me??" Kamui went rigid.

"You'll soon see, just relax alright, it only hurts a little at first. Trust me"

Fuuma reached to his bedside table and produced some hand lotion, it'd do for now, he smeared his fingers in it and then worked one inside Kamui, who tensed up in response.

"I told you not to do that otherwise it'd hurt" Fuuma ran his non sticky hand through Kamui's hair in an attempt to comfort the stiff (now in more ways than one) teen. Slowly another finger eased inside him, he wiggled them around a bit to get him a little bit looser, it worked.

"Alright, I'll try not to hurt you ok?" Fuuma lowered himself down and then slid himself inside his lover. Kamui grabbed at Fuuma's back, he let out a gasp as Fuuma started rocking back and forth in him, with each pump he felt his whole being move with him. He reached out for Fuuma's face, their lips made contact, Fuuma's tongue gained entrance to Kamui's mouth; they battled it out, only pulling away for air or to swallow any excess saliva they'd gained from each other.

"Notice how you suddenly wake up huh?" Fuuma laughed breathlessly

"Shut up and do me you idiot!" Kamui gripped at Fuuma's back squirming around his eyes had glazed over lost in total pleasure.

Fuuma pushed himself deeper inside the younger teen, he bit his lip as the two collided repeatedly, Kamui inhaled sharply, his eyes widened as his back arched up, pressing his warm body against his lover. His heart pounding in his chest, so far he was scared it'd explode. He yelled out as he'd hit his peak, he tried to savour the moment for as much as he could, Fuuma followed shortly after, he crushed Kamui against his broad chest, his hips convulsing in spasms.

The two relaxed their muscles; they lay together panting heavily, as they sprawled out on the now very creaky bed.

"We should do that more often...Fuuma..." Kamui was half asleep, dazed by the rush that had just over come him.

"Yeah, I totally agree" Fuuma smiled softly, he lightly placed his hand on Kamui's cheek and rubbed his jaw gently with his thumb. As gently as he could he slowly removed himself from his lover, Kamui winced biting his lip. "Sorry that hurt"

"Don't worry..." Kamui rolled onto his side, he reached out and wrapped his thin arms around the giant teen, he inhaled lightly, sure enough, Fuuma had helped him fall asleep.

"I love you Kamui" Fuuma wrapped his own arms around the sleeping teen protectively.

'Soon...' a voice echoed in Fuuma's mind. He blinked blankly and looked around the room without moving too much so as not to wake up Kamui. 'Make the most of this...because soon, you'll be trying to kill each other...because you are Kamui's twin star...'


End file.
